GODZILLA vs FAIRY TAIL
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: After their battle with Megaguirus, Godzilla and Rodan are sucked in by the Dimension Tide and should have been destroyed as presumed by G-Force in Japan. Instead, the black hole transported them to the universe of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is currently in battle with the dark guild, Phantom Lord. However, none are prepared for the wrath that the King will unleash upon Fiore.


**GODZILLA vs. FAIRY TAIL**

**A/N: Hello, I am GojiGrimlockSaurus. I have been on FanFiction for quite a while, but I have never written a story on here before. So I am kind of new to this and this is my first time. I am doing this crossover story of Fairy Tail having an unexpected encounter with the King of Monsters and Rodan in their confrontation with the dark guild, Phantom Lord in episode 21 of **_**Fairy Tail**_**. It is sort of AU since I will be changing Godzilla's stats and appearance and the history of monster attacks for the story's purpose. He will be coming through a wormhole from one of his movies. For all Godzilla fans, Fairy Tail fans, and/or just fans of anime in general, I hope you will enjoy this wonderful treat of blending your favorite beloved franchises all together. Please give me any useful feedback on this story. Please enjoy reading this and thank you! **

"Hey, you!" – human dialogue

"_**ROOOAAAARRR"**_ – animal/monster roars, grunts, screeches

"**Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"** – magic spells

_What on earth?_ – thoughts/dreams/memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios **_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_Kaiju. The word means "strange beast" or "monster" in Japanese. Daikaiju means "giant monster". That word instills fear, awe, hatred, and terror into the hearts of men. There is one name, one creature that embodies all the aspects of a daikaiju and whose reputation can even make the stubborn and most strong-willed men shudder in cold terror when they hear its name. _

_**Godzilla**__._

_This dinosaur, created and twisted by the very fires of the atomic bomb that mankind foolishly toyed with in World War II, had unleashed its furious, fiery wrath on the pitiful humans that had brought him into a world that hated him. Starting with Tokyo in 1954, he left a sea of fire and massive destruction in his wake when he burned the whole city to the ground with its radioactive breath. Japan suffered from the bombings of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki and experienced the bitter humiliation of defeat by the American occupation in 1945. Those same feelings of hurt and trauma resurfaced within the damaged Japanese population with a vengeance when Godzilla rampaged in Japan's capital city. Radiation and fires claimed the souls of the innocent and the brave soldiers who fought desperately to keep their capital from being transformed into a fiery inferno, not unlike the flames of Hell. Japan was on the verge of collapse and only one person heard the cries, the wails, and the melancholic pleas for a new world of peace without Godzilla. That person was Daisuke Serizawa._

_Serizawa was a scientist with an eye patch on his right eye, who developed a device called the Oxygen Destroyer, when he first researched on the oxygen atom. He never intended to use it as a weapon, but as a potential power source. It was out of fear, knowing that the consequences of its abuse were extremely dire. However, hearing the prayers of the children on television after Godzilla's rampage and listening to the pleas of Emiko and Ogata, he decided to utilize the Oxygen Destroyer for the first and last time. _

_Thus, Serizawa fatefully dived with Ogata into the Godzilla's oceanic lair, where he was resting peacefully. He deployed the Oxygen Destroyer that unleashed its horrible power of destroying oxygen in the water. Only Ogata dived out alive, while Serizawa killed himself along with Godzilla. Godzilla gave out its mournful, dread-filled roar in his final, desperate moment to escape the suffocating grasp of the doomsday weapon, only to die and all that remains of him was a skeletal corpse. The world had thought the crisis was over, but the nightmare had only begun._

_2 years later, a second Godzilla appeared and the world was stunned by his comeback. Everyone dreaded it, especially the Japanese, who had not forgotten the destruction of Tokyo caused by the first Godzilla in that fateful time. In response, Japan quickly developed G-Force, a high-tech military organization dedicated to protecting the country and the world from the threat of Godzilla and other monstrosities that appeared afterwards. Throughout the years, G-Force threw soldiers, airplanes, rockets, missiles, tanks, and every technological advancement such as the Maser Cannon at Godzilla, only for all to fail miserably against the monster's ire. Countless cities, Tokyo, Osaka, Yokohama, etc. burned during Godzilla's 54 years of destruction. _

_A pair of giant mutant pterodactyls, the Rodans, razed Fukuoka to the ground in 1958. A giant Ankylosaur named Anguirus fought Godzilla in Shibuya and demolished the city in the process in 1962. A giant moth named Mothra appeared in Japan in 1964. Varan, the flying giant lizard from the Tohoku region of Japan attacked Tokyo in 1966. Gorosaurus, a gigantic theropod dinosaur resembling a blue-ish, dark purple T-rex made short work of Melbourne and Sydney in 1968. King Kong, a surviving member of the Megaprimatus family ranging from Faroe Island and the now-sunken Skull Island, unleashed its primal rage on New York when he was brought in without the natives' permission by the greedy executive of a near-bankrupt film company for entertainment value and profit in 1969. _

_A surviving offspring of the two Rodans that were killed in Mt. Aso by military bombardment in 1962, made its mark on Sapporo in 1970. Titanosaurus, an enormous fish-tailed Spinosaur was drawn to schools of fish in the Indian Ocean, which led him to raid Singapore in 1975. The smog monster, Hedorah, polluted the skies of Los Angeles and mucked San Francisco with its mountainous sludge of garbage and pollutants in 1980. Baragon, the earth red dragon with a horn of a rhino and ears vaguely shaped like moon crescents, scorched London to the ground, while Kumonga, the giant spider mutated by radioactive leaks in Chernobyl, webbed Paris into a gigantic food buffet in 1984. _

_In 1998, a giant mutant iguana; irradiated by the illegal testing of nuclear bombs in the island of Fiji by the terrorist organization, Red Bamboo; was codenamed Zilla by an American research team led by a radiologist named Nick Tatopoulos in tribute to the Japanese Godzilla during their investigation of Puerto Rico, where it first made its appearance and terrorized a small fishing village. It swam to Orlando, Florida, made short work of it, and nearly would have turned the city into a breeding ground, if it weren't for the timely intervention of the American military that blasted the mutated reptile and its eggs to smithereens. _

_In 2001, a swarm of mutated, gigantic praying mantises called Kamacuras were born from a freak malfunction in the weather-controlling system installed in the Marianna Islands and they flew to Malaysia where they feasted on the helpless inhabitants without restraint. In the same year, a mutated giant octopus named Oodako wreaked havoc at Hong Kong while Ebirah, the giant lobster trashed Shanghai. Manda, the ancient sea dragon, terrorized Sri Lanka in 2004. Obsidius, a brutish entity made out of lava and magma with a walking stance of a gorilla terrorized Seattle in its wake a year later. Another Zilla appeared in the Caribbean Islands, who turns out to be last surviving member of horrendous Zilla offspring killed in Orlando. A flock of giant mutant vultures called Ookondoru preyed on the hapless human victims in Kenya, including herds of elephants in 2006._

_This was the Age of Monsters. Every year, the Kaiju were growing bigger and stronger, while the strength of military forces around the world were diminishing from every lost battle with the monsters. G-Force, with all the advanced technological resources at its disposal, have accomplished little to rid the world of Godzilla and his kin. Societies were beginning to collapse under the enormous pressure of these Kaiju attacks. Occult groups were formed and worshipped the Kaiju as gods angry with humanity for depleting much of Earth's natural resources and destroying the natural world. Humanity was becoming more and more desperate for a solution. Today in 2010, the solution came in the form of an innovative weapon called the Dimension Tide._

_It was a sophisticated gun mounted on an orbiting satellite that gathered plasma energy from the Sun and drew it in to fire a micro black hole. The impacting black hole bore down on a target and swallowed up the surrounding area. With this weapon, G-Force may had finally found a way to rid the world of Godzilla and the other monsters once and for all._

**Osaka, Japan**

**2010**

Standing amongst the flaming wreckage of Osaka was Godzilla in all his full glory. Up to 410 feet in height, his dinosaur-like head armed with two rows of dagger-like teeth in his mouth, clawed hands and arms embedded with bony spurs, massive, pillar-like tri-dactyl feet, three rows of red maple-shaped plates all the way from the head to the tail, and a long crocodile-like tail armed with tail spikes at the end. His body was covered in grey scales that resemble gnarled bark of an old tree. The dinosaur was surveying the inflamed corpse of his recent opponent, Megaguirus, a mutated, ancient dragonfly that had Godzilla's own blood transferred into her veins earlier from her minion swarm that sucked the monster's blood and radioactive energies. She burst out from her confined cocoon/larvae husk and departed from the flooded streets of Shibuya to fight and kill Godzilla.

The two had battled each other to a standstill when Megaguirus kept absorbing his energy with her tail stinger, which prevented Godzilla from unleashing his heat ray. This went on for hours before the intervention of Godzilla's long-time friendly rival, Rodan, who tipped the battle in both his and Godzilla's favor. When the maniacal dragonfly was finally cornered and on her last wings due to the combined might and prowess of the two reptiles, Godzilla bit off her tail stinger, leaving her vulnerable to his heat ray. Godzilla scorched her and the battle concluded with a bang. Rodan flew above the battlefield with a wingspan of 690 feet and at the height of 360 feet tall to see the corpse of his fallen enemy. He has two cranial horns on his head that resemble Pteranodon crests, an eagle-like beak full of sharp teeth, his body was maroon-red with the undersides being gold-yellow, and his chest and belly were armed with razor sharp spikes. He landed on all fours like a giant bat next to Godzilla.

"_**SKREEOOOOONNNGGK!"**_

"_**SKREEEAAAAAAWWK!"**_

The Kaiju roared in victory. They were ready to rampage through Osaka to destroy the Science Institute Center which stores plasma energy to fuel their hunger. However, up in the sky, one of G-Force's advanced fighters, the Gryphon, with its blue and white color scheme, was accelerating towards Godzilla at break necking speed. The pilot was none other than, Kiriko Tsujimori, who lost her military commander and mentor earlier in a military operation earlier to stall Godzilla's march to the nuclear plants in Kushima, Miyazaki in 1996 when the dinosaur destroyed the building where Kiriko and her mentor were under. The wreckage crushed the commander while Ririko was spared from death. Seeing her commander's dog tags in his hand outside the wreckage hurt her deeply. In terrible grief, she agonized over the loss of her friend and mentor. She vowed in her vengeful heart that one day she will avenge him by killing Godzilla.

Now, in the cockpit of the Gryphon, Kiriko was nosediving the jet fighter straight into the Kaiju in order for the recently-destabilized Dimension Tide to aim properly at the intended targets. Due to the frequency of Megaguirus' sonic waves generated from her wings and messing up the system of the weapon, the satellite was falling into Earth's atmosphere and burning up quickly; making it nearly impossible for the computer system to automatically lock onto the Kaiju without something to guide it, in which the Gryphon was locked on to make it aim for the monsters. In the control room of G-Force headquarters in Tokyo, the people were watching nervously as the Gryphon dives closer and closer towards Godzilla and Rodan, hoping for a lucky shot at them. Among them was Hajime Kudo, a young scientist who helped design the Dimension Tide and has unrequited love for Kiriko ever since their first meeting in Shinjuku when she was recruiting him for this particular project. He was working on rebooting and fixing the bugs in the Dimension Tide in his laptop when Megaguirus damaged it and now he had to make sure that the aim of the cannon was precisely on the plane.

"I know you can do it, Kiriko. Just don't die yet," he said to himself as he worked furiously on his laptop.

Kiriko looked at the dogtags of her deceased mentor and commander and switched her eyes to Godzilla and Rodan. After taking her deep breath, she said, "Mishima, it's time. I am about to crash into the Kaiju! Now, fire the Dimension Tide before it's too late!"

"Okay, locked and loaded!" said Mishima, the G-Force operator and team mate in control of the firing mechanism of the satellite weapon. He opened the cap of the firing switch button by his left. As he was about the press the switch, Kudo grabbed his hand and said,

"Let me do it, Mishima. I don't want her to be caught in the blast."

"But…"

"Just trust me, Mishima."

Mishima hesitated for a few moments and then he let Kudo hover his finger over the firing button. Meanwhile, the Gryphon was about to land on top of Godzilla and Kiriko screamed her lungs out. Then just minutes before the plane crashes into the dinosaur, she ejected from the seat and parachuted. The Gryphon imploded on contact with Godzilla, which made him roar angrily and Rodan squawked in confusion of what just happened. At that moment…

"Fire!" shouted Kudo as he firmly pressed down the button to fire the Dimension Tide. The cannon fired its last micro black hole before it exploded in the atmosphere.

Before Godzilla and Rodan could even comprehend what happened, the clouds above them begin to swirl in a circular vortex. The monsters looked up and noticed this peculiarity. They realized what was wrong when they felt the air beginning to suck them upwards to the black hole. Godzilla supercharged his orange heat ray with as much energy as he could and expelled it towards the distortion in the sky. However, the black hole sucked it up and remained on course towards the monsters. The giant Pteranodon even tried to lift himself off the ground and fly away, but it was too late as he was still in the swallowing range of the black hole. The black hole came down crashing onto them and a bright light consumed the Kaiju and the surrounding city blocks of Osaka. After the light dimmed and finally faded into nothing, all was left was a huge crater in the middle of Osaka that extended for miles. No signs of Godzilla and Rodan.

In G-Force HQ, the crowd was silent as they saw the aftermath on screen. They couldn't believe it. After years of fighting Godzilla, they had finally gotten rid of him for good this time, unlike before when Godzilla always destroyed their months' worth of plans to defend Japan's cities or to incapacitate him. The silence was broken when Kiriko's voice confirmed that she survived and that the black hole eliminated Godzilla and Rodan. Kudo looked up at the screen with mixed emotions flowing within him and said,

"We did it."

"Godzilla and Rodan have been destroyed, congratulations!" the computerized voice announced. With a loud shout that screamed with pride and joy, Kudo announced,

"WE DID IT! HAHAHAHA!"

Then the whole crowd of G-Force members joined in celebrating, throwing papers all over the place, hugging each other with laughter and tears of joy in their eyes, and whooping. The Prime Minister relaxed in his chair after such an intense moment and sighed in contentment and relief. Now, he realized that there was hope that mankind will no longer have to be helpless before the Kaiju and overcome them with ingenuity, unity, and diligence. It would serve as a beacon of hope to humanity that they will survive outlast the Kaiju and build a new future from the ashes of the old world. Meanwhile, at the abandoned helicopter landing pad stood Kiriko with her hair unbraided and swirling beautifully with the wind. She gazed at the crater where Godzilla and Rodan used to be. Peace and happiness flowed through her soul and the feelings of such were the first time she had expressed in her usually grim, stoic face for a long time. She had finally avenged her mentor and her fallen comrades. For the first time, she smiled. The King of the Monsters was no more or was it…?

**City Unknown, Country Unknown**

**Year yet to be determined**

Contrary to what G-Force and the rest of the world believed, the black hole didn't actually eliminate Godzilla and Rodan. By an anomaly in the black hole, or perhaps, a miracle, the hole transported the Kaiju to another dimension; to another world quite like Earth. Godzilla and Rodan were transported to different places in that Earth-like planet, separated from each other.

Godzilla woke up from his unconsciousness and saw himself in deep waters of the ocean. The sharks and the fish were spooked by his awakening and swam away from him as fast as possible. Godzilla turned around, sniffed the water, and examined his surroundings. There were things that perplexed him in this environment, in what should have been like home in the Pacific, yet at the same it is not. He noticed that the fish around him were not like the fish that he knew back home like tuna, mako, and tiger sharks. No, these fish were too weird in shape and the colors seemed too bright. Some more, the water did not smell like the Pacific waters. He growled in confusion and anger. Scratch that, he was not angry, he was MAD WITH FURY because he remembered that the stupid metal bird did a kamikaze on him and somehow had led the black hole to swallow him and Rodan and transport them to some alien planet. As soon as he thought about that, he unleashed a loud roar that vibrated and echoed throughout the ocean and fired off his heat ray all around, frying schools of fish and causing other strange aquatic animals to bolt out of harm's way. This left him alone until his instincts told him to swim to explore more of the ocean and find some land when the opportunity arose. He was ticked off big time. He's too angry to take note that this world was filled with magic when he felt its presence all around him. All he cared about was knowing where the heck he was, gain new territories, and find a temporary home. If any creature or human dared to get in his way, they would burn and he would show their place underfoot!

As for Rodan, he woke himself from his unconsciousness when the Sun shined on his eyes. He found himself in a crater in the middle of snow-covered mountains that caused by the impact of his fall when he was transported into this strange world. The pterodactyl felt snow on his back and he shook his body off to get it off. He slowly got up on his forelimbs and his hindlimbs. After adjusting his eyes to daylight, he looked down to see a strange, small ape-like creature starring back at him. Rodan became curious as he had never seen such an animal before when he was nesting in Mt. Fuji. He lowered his head closer to the ground to get a better look. This animal is called a Vulcan, a gorilla-like primate with a white coat of hair decorated with black polka dots. It had a black cone-like crest on top of its head and with a black monkey-like tail. For the Vulcan, apart from seeing some snow wyverns in the mountains, it had never encountered this enormous bird-like creature such as this before and it was way bigger than any of the wyverns he encountered. Rodan saw fear, horror, and terror in the Vulcan's eyes like the thing had seen a ghost. Then the creature did something that it would regret.

Throwing snowballs and big rocks at Rodan's face.

Not a wise course of action for the Vulcan, for he was frightened out of his wits and wanted the giant pterodactyl to fly away or something. However, after tolerating a few hits to his head, a vein popped indicating he had enough of the foolish primate. Rodan stood up on his hindlimbs, spread his wings open and screeched in agitation.

"_**SKREEEAAAWWK!"**_

Now the Vulcan literally jumped out of his skin and ran scared for his life while screaming in terror, _"MONSTERRRRRRR! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!"_

"_**SKREEAAAAAAWWK!"**_

Rodan generated gusts of wind from the agitated flapping of his gigantic, bat-like wings that caused harsh blizzards to plague the mountains. He fired his own uranium heat ray randomly and damaging the mountains and causing avalanches, which spooked out the rest of the animals and buried some unfortunate climbers. With all of the steam let out from his system, Rodan calmed down a bit to catch his breath. He figured that this world was new and unfamiliar to him. He never felt this isolated before ever since he was orphaned as a hatchling when his parents were killed by humans with strange fire sticks. Then, he remembered that the black hole caused him to be here somehow. Still, he could not think about that right now and he needed to explore and learn something new about this place. Perhaps he could expand his own territory in the hopes of finding a mate, but if anything dared to interfere in his quest, he would make them wish that they had not crossed paths with him. With that, he lifted himself off the ground, flapped his wings and soared on the winds, leaving his first marks of destruction on this strange, brave, new world called Earthland.

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**X784**

In Earthland, Fiore was a beautiful country located on the westernmost side of a peninsula. It was teeming with Magic, meaning that mages of all trades and spells practice their magical arts there. To make this short, the country was ruled by a king and the Magic Council, which handles the supervision of magic and guilds. The capital of Fiore was Crocus and the currency is Jewels. The guilds are individual organizations that were ruled by Guild Masters and composed of mages from different parts of Fiore. In the city of Magnolia, it was here that among them was the most famous, wildly destructive, and strongest guild of all guilds, Fairy Tail.

It was in this guild where we meet the protagonists of the story. Right now, a group of four mages and a flying cat were coming back from a job they had just finished and were moving back to Fairy Tail. This group was called Team Natsu and proclaimed the strongest team in Fairy Tail for a good reason. First of all, the team was named after a pink spiky-haired teenage mage with a white scarf and a vest laced with orange outlines named Natsu Dragneel, the most impulsive, heavy-hitting hothead with an extremely bad tendency to take things to the extreme, especially when it comes to fighting bad guys. His magic is Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of magic that was purposed to hurt dragons and his element was the Fire Dragon.

"Hehehehe! Was that an awesome job or what?!" Natsu said.

"The client sure seems to think so," said Happy, his flying cat companion who was Natsu's lifelong partner.

"Face it, guys. You guys are lucky when I decided to come along," said another male, one with black spiky hair and with a serious, annoyed face named Gray Fullbuster. He was the opposite of Natsu in terms of style, magic, and personality. He had a serious and sarcastic personality and a colder approach to solving problems. His magic is Ice Make magic, which is a magic that allows him to form weapons out of ice or freeze the environment around him in ice. It complemented his personality, but it got him into arguments with Natsu about everything ranging from fights to food. Nevertheless, he's friends with Natsu even though the friendship went ballistic at times.

"Oh? You mean we are lucky that you begged to come along with us, how did you figure that one out?" Natsu asked sarcastically and Gray retorted angrily, "That's because you are as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases."

"You better watch your mouth or I will pack you like a suitcase, pal!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly, the red-haired woman in Heart Kreutz armor named Erza Scarlett broke up the fight and prevented a fight from occurring between Natsu and Gray by pushing them away from each other. She's the leader of the team and the one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. She possessed Requip Armor magic, which allows her to change her armor for specific elements in the midst of battle while fighting. Also she took things very seriously, including missions. That was why many people called her Titania, the Queen of Fairies.

"That's enough, boys! Now please get dressed."

The boys stopped bickering and a blonde-haired Celestial Mage girl named Lucy Heartfilia spoke up, "Hey, sorry to interrupt your conversation, guys."

"What's up?" asked Natsu.

"When I was taking this job, I thought it would be solo. Why did you guys have to come along with me?"

To skip the lengthy dialogue and make this short, basically Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy answered that they were the best of the best and no job was difficult for them to tackle. Continuing their way home to their guild, they came across a rather horrifying sight. Normally the Fairy Tail guild would be a dojo-like building with fabulous paint and all, but it was pierced and mangled up by huge metal poles that punched into each side of the building like needles on a pincushion. Upon arriving, the team found out from one of their fellow members, Mirajane, who told them that a dark guild named Phantom Lord attacked them. Then Mirajane led them into the basement where rest of the guild members were alive, but seething in outrage of this incident.

They met their Guild Master, Master Makarov, who filled them on the recent shocking events that transpired while they were away. Erza was relieved that the Phantom Lord attacked the guild when everyone had gone home for the night, but that did not make the matter any less troubling than it was now. Natsu, being hotheaded and overprotective about Fairy Tail, urged the Master to issue a counterattack against the dark guild. However, Master Makarov refused when he knew that any violent conflict amongst guilds could get his guild expelled, although he was just as angry as Natsu was about this hardship. Also he saw no reason to strike back at the Phantom Lord when they hadn't harm any of his 'children' yet. Team Natsu had no choice, but to accept their Master's orders not to retaliate.

That changed, however, when the next morning gave way to a commotion of crowds within the Magnolia Southgate Park. Chained to the trunk of a tree was Team Shadow Gear, another team within Fairy Tail comprised of Levy McGarden, the solid script mage; Jet, the speed mage; and Droy, the plant mage. All of them were bloodied up and scalded with the print mark of the Phantom Lord as a warning to Fairy Tail to get out or be destroyed. The other citizens were shocked to see this, but none more so than Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy.

Natsu seethed in anger and his hair partially covered his eyes, in which his pupils shrank in rage. Anyone who hurt his nakama in Fairy Tail deserved to burn under Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and make them pay for their evil actions against the guild.

"Phantom Lord did this!" shouted Natsu.

It was then Master Makarov arrived at the scene and saw three of his 'children' strung up on the tree, bruised and beaten to a bloody pulp by Phantom Lord, which angered him greatly. He said,

"I can stand to see our headquarters being reduced to rubble, but I will not bear to see my 'children' being hurt and thrashed around like dogs without taking revenge!"

With that statement, he declared war on the Phantom Lord guild. Fairy Tail was now heading into a violent war with the dark guild and only one of them could come out as the victor. One wanted to avenge its fallen comrades while the other wanted to prove that it deserved to be the strongest guild of Fiore by destroying the former. However, both sides were unaware that their conflict of revenge, personal justice, and titles would turn into a tale of horror and terror as they would come face to face with Mankind's greatest follies, the Kaiju.

**Unknown Location, probably miles from the coast of Fiore**

**X784**

**Many days later**

In the sea somewhere miles off the coast of Fiore, a school of multicolored fish were swimming by when they were suddenly spooked by a humongous shadow coming in from the distance. They scattered about and a reptilian profile began to emerge from the shadows with the signature three rows of maple-shaped spines. Godzilla didn't know how long or how far he had traveled ever since his journey started. Somehow, his nose picked up an alien, yet familiar scent of land in the distance and followed the trail there. He had accustomed to himself to these strange waters a little bit, but still felt this place was alien to him. So far, no ship or submarine had detected him and started to attack. Godzilla probably guessed that the inhabitants of this planet were not even aware of his presence yet. Godzilla's anger had toned down, but not much since he was sore about being sucked into a wormhole that led him far from home.

Just as he was cruising the waters, he felt vibrations in the water. His body picked them up and the cognizant part of his brain told him that something big had happened west of his location. What's more was that he felt an unusual source of magic that was unlike the kind of magic he experienced when dealing with one of his Kaiju enemies, Mothra. His sixth sense told him that the source of the magic was human! How could a being hold as much as power as a Kaiju would and still be human? Impossible! No frail human could hold that kind of power without breaking himself. That must be some other being. Godzilla internalized these thoughts into his head since he can't speak. There were multiple sources of magic happening at the same time and then one of them seem to stand out from the rest. This power was coming from something else different, yet it felt like plasma energy to him! Maybe there was plasma energy on this world after all like the one he had lived in before. This compelled him even to further investigate and take the matter into his own claws, if humans got in his way. He would make them fear his name anyway since nothing had ever stopped him from flattening cities before, even if they have the guts to do so. Thus, he slightly changed his direction towards Akane Beach unknown to both Fairy Tail and the Phantom Guild.

**Somewhere located between Mt. Hakobe and Shitotsume, Fiore**

**X784**

Flying in the skies above the mountain ranges between Mt. Hakobe and Shitotsume, Rodan had seen some small villages here and there. The mutant pterodactyl had the temptation to swoop down on these villages and attack them without any warning, but he resisted that notion since he still had not gotten used to this place yet. While soaring, his sharp hawk-like eyes picked up the sights of lush forests filled with fauna and flora he had never seen before. He knew this was not like home in Japan, but he never expected it to be out-of-this world kind of deal with all the weird sights. Like Godzilla, he felt a huge presence of Magic all over the place and he could not ignore the feeling that something was weird about these human inhabitants of Fiore were weird. They were human, or at least looked human. Yet, they practiced magic and powers that were equivalent to that of a small-scale Kaiju. However, his minds were beginning to wonder to more important matters.

He needed to find food to keep himself from being hungry. So he flew south towards where the sea would be on Fiore's coast. In an hour or so, he was close to his destination until something caught his attention. He saw what looked like a giant walking dome with four spires surrounding it that was supported by six gigantic spider-like legs on all sides. Sticking out on front of it was a small spherical cannon at a particular building with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Having his curiosity piqued and his hunger forgotten, Rodan flew in to check on the hotspot, not knowing that he and Godzilla would change everything for Fairy Tail.

**Akane Beach, Fiore**

**X784**

Fairy Tail was under siege from the Phantom Lord Guild, which was a mobile HQ armed with the Jupiter Cannon. After Lucy had escaped with the help of Natsu, Jose was enraged to the point that he ordered his HQ to move close to the Fairy Tail Guild to fire the Jupiter Cannon at them.

"What the hell?" Someone saw something gigantic coming this way to Fairy Tail.

Macao gasped at the sight of the walking contraption, "Is that Phantom Lord Guild's building coming at us?"

Natsu saw what everyone was gasping at and saw a gigantic six-legged version of the Phantom Lord Guild lumbering towards them.

Erza, with only her towel, stood in front of the crowd outside Fairy Tail, "I never thought the Phantom would go this far to annihilate us."

Inside the mobile Phantom Lord HQ, Jose glared down at his enemies with hatred. He gave the order, "Prepare the ultimate magical weapon: the Jupiter Cannon!"

The walls of the castle guild opened to reveal a long spherical gun extending towards its target: Fairy Tail. Energy instantly formed at the tip of the barrel.

"Not good. Everyone take cover! Run! I will handle this!" Erza shouted to her fellow guildmates. Rushing forward, she re-equipped into her bulky Adamantine Armor to protect the Fairy Tail Guild from being blasted away by the Jupiter Cannon.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me she's going to block all the magical energy with that?" Nab exclaimed stupendously.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, trying to reach her, but Gray held him back.

"She's got the situation under control! Don't make things worse, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

However, before the Jupiter Cannon could even fire, a red-orange beam shot out from the sea and slammed into the weapon, destroying it. The massive explosion resulted in shaking up the Phantom Guild and causing Jose Porla, the Guild Master of the dark guild, to be shaken up at the sudden change of events, along with the rest of the Phantom members and the Element 4.

"What! What just happened to the Cannon?!" Jose asked and stupefied by what had transpired seconds ago.

"I don't know, Master! Someone or something must have hit us!" answered one of the Element 4, Totomaru the fire mage.

"How come we didn't sense it when it was close by, imbecile?!" asked Jose.

"Juvia is dumbfounded that she can't sense an impending threat nearby! Juvia is shocked!" exclaimed Juvia, who was the water mage of the Phantom Lord Guild.

Within the guild, all of the members felt the shock. Meanwhile, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer named Gajeel Redfox was in Magnolia with his henchmen; one was Boze, a dark-skinned, bald man wearing glasses with one of the lens missing and wearing a violet shirt underneath a pale green jacket. The other henchmen was Sue, a light-brown tanned woman with short dark green hair, who wears a jester-like hat, outfitted with a sleeveless blue shirt and green pants held up by a belt buckle. They were somewhere in the town preparing a sneak attack on a certain Fairy Tail member when they all heard the loud boom.

All three jumped onto a building tall enough to see what happened to the mobile Phantom Guild HQ. The Jupiter Cannon lost its entire muzzle to whatever blasted it to smithereens. Infuriated Gajeel swore at the sight of this.

"Shit! What the hell is happening out there?! Has Fairy Tail made a move against us already?"

His right-hand man, Boze said otherwise, "Doesn't seem that the weak little Fairies made that Cannon blow up in its face, although they are just as shocked as we are."

"Ggrrrr!" the Iron Dragon Slayer growled in irritation as he saw the plan to have Fairy Tail in the bag fall apart. Deep inside though, he was more concerned that his other teammate, Juvia Lockser was still okay after that unexpected incident.

Sue's confused expression, however, transformed into one caked with shock as she sensed a powerful presence that felt alien to her. It was coming from the sea, 200 feet away from the showdown between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild. She said,

"Boss, Boze!"

"What?!" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"Something's not right over there. Whatever destroyed that huge-ass gun of ours came from the sea. Its presence… I cannot find the words to describe it. It's enormous and monstrous."

That left an ominous and gloomy atmosphere around them as the two men were taken aback by Sue's portentous warning. Now, Gajeel was starting to have a bad feeling that this situation was only going to get worse.

Outside at the Fairy Tail Guild, the members were just as shocked, dumbfounded, and freaked out at what they had just witnessed.

Erza was the first to exclaim, "What the! Who or what had done that?"

Lucy was also shocked, "It came from the sea! What kind of mage would have that destructive power?"

A dumbfounded Natsu was speechless for a moment before he finally found the words to say, "Whoa! It looked it came from a fire dragon. But fire dragons don't breathe fire from the sea, do they?"

"I don't know, Natsu. I think… it's something even more powerful than a dragon," Gray said, unsure of himself.

"What was that you said, ice princess?!" Natsu exclaimed, his dumbfounded expression quickly wore off with his heated argument with Gray.

"Say that again, flame-breath!" Gray roared back at Natsu.

The two started getting into a brawl when Lucy tried to stop it, "Will you guys cut it out and take this seriously?!"

"Everyone, look over there! There is something happening on our right where the entrance to the sea is, " Mirajane shouted, pointing her finger at where she saw a huge wave that was rising to such unusual heights, which caused every Fairy Tail member to look in that direction. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

"Master Jose! Look out at the window on your left, something's happening out there!" a random member of the Phantom Lord shouted.

Jose Porla got off from his throne and looked out at the window. What he saw made his jaw drop to the ground, it wasn't just him. Everyone in the Phantom Guild and even Fairy Tail were in huge disbelief of what rose out of the wave. A gigantic dinosaur-like creature with gray-charcoal scales that looked gnarled like the bark of an old ancient tree. Its huge claws were supported by muscled short arms embedded with sharp bony spurs. The head resembled a T-rex with a mouth filled with double sets of dagger-like teeth. The eyes resembled that of a crocodile. They were set in an angry brow and their irises were deep red enhancing their irate appearance. On its back were three rows of orange-red, maple-shaped dorsal plates that gave it the appearance of a Stegosaurus, running all the way from the neck to the tail. The tail was long, muscular, and crocodile-like that ended in sharp tail spines. This monster was none other than, Godzilla… King of the Monsters. Then he opened his mouth and emitted an earth-shattering roar that echoed for miles throughout Fiore.

"_**SKREEOOOOOOONNNNGK!"**_

Everyone had to cover their ears and poor Natsu got the worse of it since he was a Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers possessed bodily senses that were enhanced by their Dragon Slayer Magic, including hearing. Normally, such hearing would be helpful in hearing out an ambush about to take place or a sneak attack behind to prepare themselves to give a surprise on the enemy. Today, it proved to cause more harm than help to the pink-haired mage, who felt like his head was splitting in half. After Godzilla roared, everyone's ears were ringing hard from such an intense and scary sound that shattered glass. The citizens of Magnolia immediately panicked and screams and sirens echoed throughout the town as people desperately evacuated from their homes to escape from the inevitable. Some even fall to their deaths while trying to jump out of windows from 3-story buildings. Pandemonium reigned. Many left their belongings and ran quickly to the nearest exit out of the town.

At his full height, he was 410 feet tall and the sea water only reached below his knee caps. He towered over the mobile Phantom Lord Guild HQ and everything else that surrounded him. Natsu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw how enormous this monster was compared to the Phantom Lord Guild HQ. Added to the fact that this reptile looked demonic and angry in its appearance, did not help matters at all. Lucy had to hold her gasp by covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She could not believe that dragons existed when she heard stories about them, much less this terrifying monster that resembled one, but without the wings. Gray's body was sweating all over the place in fear since he had never seen a reptile that ever looked this terrifying before and the angry look in the Kaiju's eyes made him feel incredibly small. He even commented in his mind that this monster made the Lullaby monster look tame in comparison. Happy dropped his jaw in terror and then fainted. Erza turned pale at how huge this creature was and to the fact that she sensed a lot of destructive power in it that rivaled or even surpassed dragons.

Mirajane shivered nervously and hugged on her taller, younger brother, Elfman Strauss' arm tightly for comfort. However, even Elfman could not give her much comfort as he was paralyzed with terror just as everyone in Fairy Tail was. Cana Alberona, the drunkard of Fairy Tail, began cursing out all kinds of profanities in saying that the situation had gone further south way too fast for her to comprehend.

Back at the Phantom Lord Guild, things were just as bad or worse when a huge portion of the members were awestruck and horrified of this dinosaur that suddenly burst out from the sea. Some of them lost control of their bladders and accidentally peed their pants. Some were even stuttering or saying, "homina, homina, homina…" repeatedly like there was no tomorrow. A few contemplated on abandoning the Guild to save their own skins like rats jumping off a sinking ship. Others were crying in shock and horror, especially Juvia, whose tears flowed down from her eyes like a torrential river. Other members of Element 4 were scared out of their wits. For Totomaru, looking at Godzilla's red eyes shuddered him to the core and if those eyes could burn someone's soul, Totomaru would have surely burned in flames that even he could not control. Sol, the earth mage, usually well-known for his etiquette and with manners befitting a French nobleman, was tripping up over his words.

Even Gajeel, Boze and Sue standing at the rooftop of one of the buildings in Magnolia could see Godzilla. They were shocked and agitated that the beast was responsible for ruining the mission, but at the same time, Gajeel shivered and was sweating profusely from just looking at the creature. He sensed that this monster possessed hatred, power, and darkness that was greater than even Jose carried in his heart. That really scared him because of the possibility that Godzilla was even more powerful than some of the most dragons combined together or the 10 Wizard Saints. In short, he felt powerless in the face of such an abomination. Yet, this made him more infuriated with the situation and himself when he realized that he had not felt these kinds of feelings ever since his foster dragon father, Metallicana, had left him on his own when he was a teenager.

"Damn it all, Phantom was so close to victory! How dare that monster make a scene here and trash HQ. When I reach it, when I get close to that freaking-ugly snout, I will knock its teeth and give it a big toothache it will never forget with my **Iron Dragon Club**. That will teach that overgrown lizard for messing with Phantom!" he exclaimed to no one in particular before a huge shadow flew above them with supersonic waves that caused the building and the surrounding city block to be blown away along with him and his henchmen.

Boze shouted his warning too late, "Boss, watch out!"

"What? Another one?! You gotta be damned kidding me! UUAAAAGH!" Gajeel shouted hysterically.

"This was not why I signed up to be a Phantom!" exclaimed Sue.

They were sent tumbling down into a destroyed gift shop really hard before the rubble buried and knocked them out cold.

Master Jose was going through a huge villainous breakdown and his appearance had all signs of it. His military attire was all messed up, muddied and scrupled all over and its colors were not as flashy as it used to be. His maroon hair was awfully disheveled and unkempt. Jose's sharp, crooked face sweated buckets with his eyes going wider than they ever had before. His mouth was left hanging open in a frown. He tried to form a word, but no audible, intelligible word came out and instead he was in gibberish as he was unable to comprehend why the situation went horribly out of his control.

_Pull yourself together! That humongous dinosaur is just a dumb animal_, the Master of the Phantom Lord Guild thought to himself, but that did not ease this suffocating feeling of horror that gripped his heart when he saw Godzilla advancing towards his headquarters. The voices of the Phantom members and the Element 4 echoed around him in his mind as he was numbed with terror and could not hear them, even when some of the voices were directed at him. Everything around him was blurred. He could only see Godzilla slowly moving closer and closer with his mighty footsteps sounding like thunder. Never before had he felt anything like this. His mind was tripping all over the place, trying to come up with a rational reason for how did it all came to this disaster.

_Wait a minute. If it is just a dumb brute of a lizard, then how come I am still shivering like an idiot? Those eyes… those eyes. They are not of ordinary beasts! Rather they are of a demon's eyes from Hell. They frighten me! There is no way out of this. Is this a bad dream, a messed-up nightmare, or perhaps…, _

Then a small evil smirk formed in his mind as he came to a rather misguided conclusion,

_Yes! That's it! This must be another of Makarov's accursed tricks just to scare me into surrendering our title as the strongest guild. Damn him to hell! Very daring of him to conjure this up! Bah! I am not going to let him make a monkey out of me. Not when I went this far to destroy Fairy Tail!_

It was then he was brought back to reality by one of his subordinates who shook him out of his stupor. Jose snapped back.

"Idiot! What are you doing here with that wimpy, shocked face of yours? Why are you grabbing my collar, you ingrate?"

"S-s-s-sorry, Master! But you just spaced out and all of us were talking amongst ourselves of what to do. Totomaru, Juvia, Sol, and Aria even shouted at you to snap out of it."

The dark guild master managed to get back up on his feet. He saw many of the Phantom members and the Element 4 standing around and being unsure of how to deal with the rapidly-deteriorating situation.

"Imbeciles, mongrels, cowards! The whole lot of you are making me ANGRY!" he raised his voice at them.

"Don't just stand around here like scared children! Defend this guild with your very lives. I am not going down without giving that unforgivable reptile a fight!" Jose exclaimed to the members who were immediately shocked at his order and Sol protested in his French accent,

*Gasp!* "Monsieur Jose, you're not suggesting that we make our last stand against the giant serpent of destruction, non."

"What of it?" the master angrily responded, not believing that even the Element 4, the pride of the Phantom Lord, was beginning to buckle under the pressure.

Aria, the S-mage who controlled the element of the Air, answered with tears leaking out of the bandages covering his eyes, "That… that… that is so sad of us to attempt a suicide attack against this demon when we should be retreating!"

"Juvia agrees with Aria! We stand no chance against this monstrosity. Juvia prefers to run to fight another day."

Totomaru also spoke up, "Master, I know you will probably incinerate me with your Darkness Magic for saying this, but I agree with them. Besides, none of us were equipped to deal with this. If, we just… AAAARRRGH!"

However, Jose wanted none of it anymore and he struck a knife into the defiant fire S-mage's right shoulder, who screamed in terrible pain as blood rushed profusely out of the knife wound. Just as matters didn't get any more worse, another explosion rocked HQ when Godzilla unleashed his nuclear heat ray and the people stumbled onto the floor as chunks of the ceiling started to pelt them. Then the whole guild started to tilt downward towards the sea as Godzilla blasted four of the six mechanical legs, destroying the structural supports, as well the only means to transport HQ. The mobile fortress fall on to its side, unable to move. Then Godzilla brought his massive reptilian foot down on the castle wall and it caved in under the enormous weight. The resulting wreckage crushed many who were unfortunate including Master Jose Porla who got his brain splattered when large sections of the wall crushed his head. A few barely managed to survive by diving into the water. Juvia was one of them as she was able to morph into water to escape Godzilla's wrath undetected.

Others were not that fortunate as Sol and Aria were crushed by the wall debris while Totomaru was bruised and bleeding with the injuries caused by the destruction of the wall. He was on his last legs. He ignored the pain in his right shoulder as he gathered the last remnants of his strength in his feet. Totomaru was well aware that he could not win and he would die in this battle. Nevertheless, he armed himself with a katana for a mad desperate dash to get at least close to the dinosaur to inflict some damage. When that was done, he dashed upward towards the edge of the caved-in wall and used it as a leverage point for extra boost. He was hoping to catch the titanic reptile off-guard so that he could anyone else left alive the chance to escape. However, Godzilla noticed this and he charged the heat ray in his mouth. His dorsal plates glowed in an ominous orange light and so did his eyes when they glowered in orange-red hues. Seeing this, Totomaru had no choice but to conjure up his ultimate fire spell, which would be his last. He quickly performed a complex series of hand gestures that gathered all the colored flames into one multi-colored flame ball and shouted,

"**Rainbow Fire!"**

He threw the multi-colored fireball at Godzilla who finished charging up his heat ray to full power and fired a destructive, red-orange beam of nuclear energies. The radioactive heat ray collided with the fireball and quickly overpowered it as soon as the ball of flame was engulfed by its potency. The fire ninja was shocked that his spell was completely destroyed before being immediately incinerated by the blast that took another chunk of the fortress body and caused the waters splash violently in its impact. Godzilla roared triumphantly in light of his first skirmish in Fiore.

"_**SKREEOOOOOONNNNGGK!"**_

Fairy Tail witnessed the whole thing happen in front of their eyes. It was already difficult for them to accept that an animal managed to take out one of the strongest dark guild in Fiore without much effort. The Fairies didn't know what to think of it or how to react to this shocking turn of events as they were stunned by the sheer power and ferocity of Godzilla as he continued to destroying it with his crocodile-like tail. Everyone was having the same recurrent thought in their heads that pretty much sums up their reaction to this in these simple words: OH MY GOD!

"I have seen some crazy things that are beyond me at times with Fairy Tail, but this breaks the crazy meter big time!" Lucy gaped.

"T-Th-Th-This…" Levy whispered. Then in a shocked voice, she yelled, "This is unbelievably INSANE!"

"My God, what on Earthland are dealing with here?!" Jet wondered.

"I must be hallucinating, maybe all those gallons of beer are starting to catch up to me," Cana muttered.

Macao said, "My son is not gonna believe this!"

"I'm with you there buddy, my wife will be surprised if I tell her about this," muttered Wakaba, the man with a light brown Elvis hairstyle, who forgot about his usual cigarette in his shocked reaction towards today's unusual events.

"I'd never seen a dinosaur take on a dark guild… That thing is MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

Gray Fullbuster did a classic sweatdrop upon hearing Elfman's weird comment.

"First of all, Elf. That dinosaur hardly resembles a man. Secondly, I am not sure if that is a good thing for us in the long run..." Gray Fullbuster trailed off in his criticism.

"At least those Phantom bastards are gone for good this time. Though, it would have been more satisfying if I had been the one who drove the nail into the coffin for them. However, I have a bad feeling that this is far from over," Erza said.

The moment those words came out of her mouth, a large shadow flew above the heads of the Fairy Tail crowd. Then harsh gusts of winds came in and everyone had to cover their faces with their arms. The girls screamed as their skirts were blown upwards and had to cover their legs with their hands while everyone else groaned from the turbulent currents that nearly blew them off their feet. Unfortunately, Happy was sent flying into the sky due to his light weight.

"NATSU! Help me!" the Exceed yelped.

"Little buddy, grab my hand!" Natsu shouted, trying to grab Happy's paw, but it proved too late as the flying cat turned into shining star in the sky.

"AAAAAHHHH", Happy screamed.

"HAPPY!" the Fire Dragon Slayer screamed, unable to do anything but watch his furry companion disappear into the sky. After a few minutes, flames burned around Natsu and skyrocketed into the air as he looked to find who was responsible for taking away his partner.

"RRAAAGGHH! WHO'S THE JERKASS THAT HAS THE NERVE TO ATTACK MY FRIEND?!" Natsu roared furiously. As soon as he spotted the 'shadow' that flew overhead them in the air, he tried to perform one of his Dragon Slayer Spell to shoot it down, but before he could do that…

"Natsu, STOP!" Erza exclaimed and snapped Natsu out of his flame mode, leaving him irritated and confused.

"Erza, why did you stop me, that thing…" but Natsu was cut off before he could say any more when a loud bird-like shriek coming from the 'shadow' echoed across the sky.

"_**SKREEEEAAAAAAWWK!"**_

That got everyone's attention towards the object flying in the air. As it flew in closer for Fairy Tail members to get a better view of it, they were once again shocked into disbelief. The identity of the shadow was a gigantic flying reptile that had a long, sharp beak reminiscent of an eagle armed with teeth. The head was ornamented with two crest-like horns and the eyes were hawk-like. The wings were bat-like and they possessed three claws. Their wingspan was 690 feet long and the height of the monster was 360 feet tall. Its relatively small hindlimbs possessed very strong talons to lift anything larger than a building in its grasp. The body was maroon-red with the undersides being gold-yellow, and his chest and belly were armed with razor sharp spikes. This creature was none other than Rodan, a mutant pterodactyl who was a contemporary with Godzilla from their home dimension.

"What? No way! I think that was a dragon we just saw! When it flew right by us," Alzack Connell exclaimed.

It was soon circling around the mutant, titanic dinosaur who immediately recognized as his ally in their long-ago fight with Megaguirus. Godzilla gave out a friendly roar to the mammoth pterodactyl and in response, Rodan chirped back to him. He flew close enough to the shallower parts of the sea closer to the coast and landed on all four limbs like a giant bat. Then the two started conversing to each other with grunts, roars, squawks, and chirps in a primal language that no one in Fairy Tail could decipher.

"It looks like a dragon. But I don't ever recall dragons having beaks instead of a snout and most of them have four legs and a pair wings. Not this guy, it only has a pair of wings and legs, as far as I know," Natsu said from his past experiences with his foster dragon father, Igneel, who taught him a thing or two about dragons.

"Quiet, you two! Those two are talking to each other," Bisca Mulan, Alzack's girlfriend, shushed them to hear what's going on with the Kaiju.

"Talking to each other?!" everyone shouted in a surprised tone.

"Have we just walked into the Twilight Zone or something?" Levy asked, not having any sense of the strange events that she was seeing with her own eyes.

"This is way too weird for me!" Lucy complained.

"Same with me. My brain just exploded!" Natsu said, having trouble trying to make heads or tails of this.

"That's impossible! I thought they were going to fight each other," said Laki Olietta, the girl with light lavender hair in a bowl-cut hairstyle with a red ribbon on top and wearing eyeglasses.

"How do you know they were talking to each other, Bisca?" Erza wondered.

"To be honest, I don't know. But I think their body language and the way they communicate with their mouths gave me that clue," the green-haired woman responded to Erza's question.

"The universe is sure full load of mysteries," Mirajane commented while smiling.

After the two Kaiju conversed, they titanic reptiles set their sets on Magnolia and….

"_SKREEOOOOONNNNNGK!"_

"_SKREEEAAAAAAAAHHHK!"_

The roars and the shrieks of the Kaiju spooked the Fairy Tail members out of their awestruck stupor and realized that they were heading straight for the Fairy Tail Guild and Magnolia!

"Dammnit! Those monsters didn't have enough excitement for one day, did they?!" Cana exclaimed in horror.

"Looks that way. To that dinosaur, the Phantom Guild was probably just the appetizer! They're really hungry for more destruction on their plate!" exclaimed Droy, who was glaring at the reptilian monsters.

"Oh no! Ohhhh no! No! No! No! NO! This is not happening! Not happening! We just got over the Phantom Lord Guild issue and now this?!" Lucy cried in terror as Godzilla and Rodan were approaching Fairy Tail in their direction from Akane Beach.

"The nerve of… That's IT!" Natsu reignited his body into huge flames that surrounded him when he became extremely angry. "I don't care if they try to intimidate Fairy Tail, tower over us in size, possess fancy destructive powers that demolish cities, or crush us beneath their feet; I will not let any of them even have one step closer to this spot."

"Same here, Natsu! I am just tired having to deal with this weird crap that made our day upside-down!" Gray shouted, conjuring his Ice Make magic.

The rest of the Fairy Tail members hastily prepared their magic to put their defenses as best as they could against the approaching reptilian titans. Erza reequipped again into her Adamantine Armor and stood in front of the monsters. As the battle grew closer, Erza gritted her teeth and wondered:

_We just got out of the frying pan with our war with Phantom Lord. Now we have jumped into the boiling pan with these giant beasts that threaten to destroy the world. _

_What has Fairy Tail gotten itself into… _

…

…

_What have we done to deserve this?_

"_**SKREEOOOOOONNNGK!"**_

The End…?

**Did you like the story? Please R&R. Constructive comments and feedback will be most appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
